Evernox
Evernox is the champion of The Walkers and one of the most powerful warriors of the Void. History Although not much is known about his history, researchers have been able to piece together the main events of his life. Evernox was born as a "pure" void being. He is beleived to be one of the many sons of a Walker arristocrat which is why he was indoctronated so early into their ways. Quickly, Evernox gained the favour of the current Void-lord, Xen, and became one of his most powerful warriors and his eventual left-hand warrior. He, at some unknown date, lead an army to attack the rebels (who at the time were lead by his "doppleganger", Krey) who had been fighting against the Walkers. For his survitude to the Void-lord he was given his prized weapon, Morveyus, which gave him powers over anger and corruption. Soon after, the invasion against the Prime Reality began and Evernox quickly became a feared enemy of the Union of Shadows and made himself a powerful reputation. However, when the Walkers were locked in the Void, Evernox somehow managed to remain in Prime Reality where he countinued to influence the primative races of that era. He used his powers to warp the minds of the natives where he could. And slowly began to work toward the ultimate goal of re-opening the portal to the void. [Current details on Evernox's current plan are unknown] Abilities and Traits Powers Evernox, Like most Walkers, has the ability to teleport to areas within his range. Evernox is particullarily skilled in this ability, and used his teleportaion to strategically position himself in battle. Evernox can also invade the minds of his opponents, a skill which comes thanks to his pure form. Through his scythe, Morveyus, Evernox gains many powers. He has the ability to influence and corrupt lesser minds and drain the life from his enemies. He gains strength and speed and there are also many other undocumented powers of Morvayus. Appearance Evernox has pure white armour with a pitch black cape and spikes. Some of his armour has been "corrupted" by Morvayus and has changed to a gunmetal colour on his right side, (in which arm he holds Morvayus) the spikes on this side are black whereas the spikes on the other side are white. However, Evernox's most terrifying feature is his face. Or rather, the fact that he has no face. His head is a sort of "crown" with pale, blank armour where a face should be. Weaponry Bonetooth Mace: The Bonetooth is Evernox's first and original weapon. Created from the teeth of a vicious void beasts, the mace is still a favoured weapon and can deal crushing blows. Morvayus: Morvayus is a lving, breathing organism. The scythe feeds of energy, and grows as it's user does. The weapon is now formed and perfectly suited to Evernox, knowing exactly how he prefers to use it and combat. The scythe is red and black and is made from a crystalline structure. Personality Evernox is silent, deadly and ominous. He prefers to operate from the shadows, rather than hacking his way to the front line of battle. At the best of times, Evernox will say nothing. He is almost unreadable, due to the pack that he has no face. Sometimes he can fly into a burst of rage and fly maddly into battle, it is then that he speaks the most. Evernox is not here to play around. He is loyal to his lord and has no time for the Hero Factory. Quotes Trivia *He is the Slenderman of Hero Factory, sharing the following similarities: **He has no face **Is silent **Appears throughout history **Teleports *Evernox's first appearance was technically in "Blizzard" where he was depicted in a hieroglyphic carving *Evernox's weapon is based of the Doomblade belonging to Sepulchure in an game Alphos once played, called Dragon Fable and Adventure Quest (worlds) Category:Villains Category:White Villains Category:Void Category:The Walkers Category:InDAS